1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake booster for vehicles, and more particularly to a brake booster for vehicles adapted to lighten the weight of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important in the industry to lighten the weight of vehicle parts from the point of view of the reduction of fuel consumption. In order to lighten the weight of a brake booster, for example, it has been attempted to form the housing of the brake booster of a light material such as plastic. However, in such conventional construction in which the brake master cylinder actuated by the brake booster is connected to a housing of the brake booster and is supported thereby and the housing is fixed to a vehicle body, a reaction force due to actuation of the brake master cylinder is transmitted to the vehicle body through the housing. Accordingly, a fair degree of stiffness is required for the housing (and the stroke of the brake pedal is subject to increase due to the lack of stiffness). As a result, the housing made of plastics necessarily becomes thick and accordingly is not expected to be light in weight.